Phosphora
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Lightning... Speeding, past, future, present... All torn from the world? Will any of this actually happen or am i just talking like a dork? Find out now, on Phosphora!


**AN: Hi guys! Don't hurt me!**

A bolt of lightning shot through the town of little whinging… Stopping outside a house for a moment as it turned into a small boy, about 11 years old.

"There you are…" A woman said opening the door. "Get in before all the heat leaves." She told him annoyed.

 **Petunia Dursley. Special abilities, perfect memory.**

"Sorry aunt Petunia! I was kinda doing stuff, ya know?" The boy said quickly and hyperactively.

 **Harry Potter. Special abilities, Magic. Electrical manipulation.**

"Just get in already!" She told him, pulling him in and closing the door.

"Who's there pet?" A gruff voice asked from the living room.

"Just Harry!" She called back to the voice.

"Ah! Need to put a bell on that boy…" The man joked.

 **Vernon Dursley. Special abilities, emotional awareness.**

"Hey! A bell would make me a cow!" Harry complained from his seat on the Sofa, appearing there with sparks leaving a trail behind him.

"Harry that's my seat!" Another boy complained as he walked in.

 **Dudley Dursley. Special abilities, weak telekinesis.**

"Sorry Dud! Snooze ya lose!" Harry shrugged as he held his hand out and the TV turned on.

"You're going to break that if you keep doing that!" Petunia scolded him.

"Whatever! I'll just go…" He trailed off, his spiky hair deflating, covering his face as he slowed down.

"Low on energy already?" Dudley asked confused.

"To the bank!" Harry said as his hair shot up around him, sparks appearing when he sped up. "Sorry! I didn't pop a pill like I was meant to do this morning so I'm kinda tired!" He explained, getting up and appearing in the kitchen while he grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Harry…" Vernon muttered quietly…

 **Flashback. 4 years ago.**

7 year old Harry shot around the town. Breaking machines and shorting out electricity as his powers went crazy. See, every human had a special power. Usually it replaced magic but in a few cases it would be there as well. Harry was an example of this, his magic's quick and sudden style changing the power that was originally a fast mind into electrical manipulation, keeping the fast mind so that he could keep up with the world.

A few weeks later the government, in order to make sure he didn't destroy the place. Fit him with a special watch that would hold back his electrical field to his skin and inside his body, only extending when he used powers that required electricity to appear, which would break a hole in the metaphorical wrapping that held his field back, allowing it to burst out… The watch held all of his gear as well, since people with powers that caused the watches to be required usually ended up becoming heroes, or at least heroes when they were needed. He'd already been nicknamed Phosphora because of his habit of becoming lightning instead of riding it, which he was capable of doing as well. The gear he used for his 'Hero uniform' was a bit odd, he had a scarf which contained a large amount of electricity which he stored for emergencies, if he lost his field he could use the scarf's power as a onetime recharge. He also had a set of ear pieces he wore all of the time instead of the glasses he'd had for about a year before his eyes changed to better than normal, the ear pieces had a visor built in that would activate when he either pushed a button on his watch or he pressed the main button on an ear piece, activating it. It had a few functions he could activate using his electrical manipulation, the first was a radio, which would connect to others when he wanted it too, and had other ones to connect too. Next he had infrared vision, heat sensors and life sensors all available whenever he wanted, finally he had a face recognition system, complete with regularly updated reports on everyone.

 **Present.**

Harry looked around as he appeared in his room, moving through wires, and checked the mirror. "Still blonde…" The boy muttered, his hair had been turning blonde for a while and had just finished changing. " _At least I'm cute._ " He pointed out to himself, using a much more female voice. "True…" He agreed with himself, who he had dubbed his Phosphora personality, perky, bubbly, basically a ditsy blonde with lightning! " _We're probs insane._ " His Phosphora side pointed out to him. "Yep… Insane and proud…" He muttered again, snickering at the idea of having a big sign that said that. " _You genius! Let's do it!_ " Phosphora exclaimed quickly. "Nah! Later." He decided. " _Aw you're no fun!_ " Phosphora complained as he went downstairs again, talking to himself the entire time.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity Y'know." Dudley said as he came down the stairs.

"Whatever! If I'm crazy I get an extra friend!" He reasoned.

"Extra crazy then!"

"Yes! More friends!"

"You're impossible…" Dudley decided, passing him a letter that had been sent in the mail for the now blonde boy to read.

"Thanks dud!" He shouted, reading the letter as he entered the kitchen to get breakfast. "Blah, blah blah… Oh magic letter!" He noticed, reading through it. "Hogwarts? Hmm… Eh sure! I can just drop out after a year anyway!" He decided.

 **1 month later**

Harry sat on the train bored, fiddling with his watch like always. He'd already left the train ten times for different reasons. Nine of them were to deal with Crimes, the last one was for a burger since he was hungry, he'd eaten it quickly on the way back on the train though. Now he was bored with nothing to do. " _We could always try a new hairstyle!_ " Phosphora suggested, still there in his head with him, he'd identified that part of him as female due to the personality and voice, doctors and psychiatrists suggesting that his powers, mental and physical changes included, had formed themselves into Phosphora, he didn't really care though. "I guess." He agreed, pulling out a mirror and putting a small pill in his mouth. "Maybe…" He muttered, letting his powers flow through his hair, deciding that he'd let it do the job for him, it shot up a bit at the sides and shortened, making it look chopped off and spiking at the ends, flickering with energy. "Perfect." He grinned, using his powers to keep it like that until he was bored of it.

 **AN: Sorry if this doesn't make sense.**


End file.
